The Worst of My Sins
by Shino Yume
Summary: The censor is only temporary. There's more of a summary when you first open it.


The Worst of My Sins  
By Shino Yume  
  
This is going to be my obligatory fore-warning. Though this fanfic isn't finished yet, I did plan on containing a lemon within it. For those of you who do not know what a lemon is, it is a sexualy explisit situation. For right now, I'm asking you people whether you think it's worth my effort to continue this fanfiction, please tell me. If you don't like it, I will take it down. But if you like it well enough, I will continue to finish the story. Your response holds how quickly it will be done. Now, concerning the lemon, which hasn't been inserted yet, if for some reason you ignore this warning, and read it anyway, even if you're not a fan of them, then that's your own stupid fault. Don't bother leaving me reviews that say I'm a pervert, got it?  
  
  
**Prologue**  
  
_Betrayal. It's an awful sin to commit. You spend your whole life believing in something, and then you turn your back on it all and walk away. But how could you betray your own family? What's worse is the awful guilt you must live with when it's all over. Things don't always work out how you plan them, and it can be absolute horror in the end._  
  


*  


  
Hontou watched over her sleeping sister, who looked so peaceful lying on the ground. It was raining outside of the cave in which they stayed. Her sister, Shiko was two years older than herself. She loved her sister dearly. Their parents were murdered within the last year, but then, most of Earth's population had been murdered within the past few years. They were all alone, except for each other, and to them, that was reason enough to stay and fight.   
  
Shiko stirred, and then woke. She smiled up at her fifteen-year-old sister. It was early morning, not even light out, but that was the best time for them to leave. It seemed they were always leaving. Moving somewhere else so the twins wouldn't kill them.  
  
They'd been awake and about for about an hour, when disaster struck. They heard his voice, smooth and silk-like. He was alone this time.   
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu, bishoujou."  
  
They stopped dead in their tracks, turning slowly to see his smirking face.  
  
"Juunana-gou…" Hontou breathed.  
  
"Exactly." He chuckled, taking a step towards them. "Today is a good day to die, isn't it?"  
  
"Tomorrow is better." Shiko retorted.  
  
"Hn." He grunted. "Smart ass." He took another step.  
  
The sisters set off running. He walked lazily behind them, mumbling curses under his breath.  
  
"Where should we go, Shiko?!" Hontou shouted to her sister.  
  
"Try the church! It's a long shot, but maybe he won't go there!"  
  
"Okay, I'll trust you on this one!"  
  
They made a sharp right turn. Juunana was far behind them, but he didn't worry. He'd seen the two before, he'd find them again. He wanted to play.  
  
They closed the big door behind them, latching it closed, breathing heavily. They waited. Minutes passed in agonizing hours. Day fell, and then rose anew. They slept heavily under two pews. They woke, wandering the empty church.  
  
Faith, it was amazing. This church was still visited on a Sunday basis. It smelled of fresh flowers, and all of the candles where lit. It was beautiful.  
  
Suddenly, the stained glass window above the alter smashed open, and in flew the evil one.   
  
"_Jinzouningen_!!!!" Shiko screamed, but it was too late. In one swift motion he pushed Hontou into one of the candle arrangements, spilling hot wax and fire catching onto her body and clothes. She screamed out agonizingly. Shiko screamed her sister's name, in a cross between what sounded like a cat's yelp and screeching tires.   
  
Juunana turned his attention towards her, smiling sadistically. "Related?" He asked, simply.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Shiko nodded numbly. "Sisters."  
  
"Not anymore." He plunged his hand through the flesh of her neck, as Shiko screamed in horror, stumbling back numbly, running from the church.   
  
Tears blurred her eyes, as she fell to the ground.   
  
"Hontou-chan!" She screeched out. "Hontou-chan!" She cried softly. She buried her head in her hands and cried, waiting for the end to come, but it didn't.  
  
"Damned Jinzouningen!" She cursed under her breath. "I will avenge you, Hontou-chan. I don't know how, but I will. I promise!"  
  
From high above, Juunana-gou laughed, but it was never heard.  
  


*  


  
"Nee-chan, what does my name mean?" asked the seven year old.  
  
_"It means Truth." Answered the nine year old.  
  
"And you're name?"   
  
A long but short silence.  
  
"I'll tell you some other day."  
  
"Okay, Nee-chan." _  
  
  
"Damned Bastard!" Shiko cursed under her breath, kicking at a rock that had the unfortunacies to cross her path that day. Over the past weeks since Hontou's murder, Shiko had become more and more angry, and felt more and more guilt for not doing something to save her sister. But then, what could she have done? If she'd stepped in, the cyborg would have killed her. Maybe that would've been better. Maybe then she wouldn't feel so alone. But then again, there would be no one left to seek revenge for her sister. No one would be left to seek revenge for her parents. No one would be left to seek revenge for the world.  
  
"Damn it!" She cried, sinking down against the dome-like building. "I just want things to be like the where before…before they came!" She buried her head in her arms and cried.   
  
She must've cried really hard, because she soon became exhausted, and drifted off into a deep sleep. A very deep sleep.  
_  
"What does Jin…Jinzou..ningen mean, Nee-chan?" asked the ten year old.  
  
"It means…well, Artificial Human." Answered the twelve year old.  
  
"Are artificial humans bad people?"  
  
A pause. "I… I think so."  
  
"Did they do that?" Asked the younger, pointing outside.  
  
"Hai, they did."  
  
"Then I don't want to ever meet them."  
  
"Neither do I."  
_  
"Hey. Hey, wake up." The lavender haired boy shook her shoulders.  
  
She looked tiredly into his face. "Trunks-san?" she asked, forcing a smile from his lips.  
  
"Yes, you know me?"  
  
"How could I forget?" She stood slowly, with his help, and looked straight into his eyes, causing a slight memory."  
  
"Shiko…" he murmured. "Where's Hontou-chan?"  
  
Shiko looked away, and instantly he knew the answer, clutching his fists into tight balls of anger. "Those damned Jinzouningen!"  
  
Shiko looked hard at her friend since birth. He had always been a fighter, growing up along side them, but always away. They'd lived close by, and she vaguely remembered waiting for him each night to return from his training with Gohan-san, or a fight with the Jinzouningen, wondering if Gohan was mean, or if the Jinzouningen scared him, and sometimes if he would return at all. The polite purple haired boy next door, her only male friend, Trunks.   
  
He was taller now, taller than her, despite their similarities in age. He was more muscular, and stood with more self-assurance. She hadn't seen him in so many years. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and make all of her troubles go away.   
  
His gaze softened more as to seeing the tears in her eyes. "Shiko…" He said, as if it might help.  
  
"Oh Trunks-kun, I don't know what to do!" She let herself go, falling into his arms, letting her tears come like rain. Cautiously he placed first one, then the other, arm around her waist, not used to anyone taking comfort in him, having seen mainly death and destruction his whole life. For what seemed like the longest time they stood there. He held her until she was done weeping, then pulled back to look at her face, gently stroking a few hairs away from her eyes.  
  
"Shiko, I'm going to get them." He told the clingy girl. "I'm going to make them pay for all that they've done."  
  
Slowly, gingerly, she reached up and wrapped her hand around the handle of his sword, just noticing it then. She was still breathing shakily. "Can I help?"  
  
He took her hands in his, prying one gently away from his weapon. "We'll see. I might need all the help I can get, but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
The waterworks started all over again. "Trunks-san, I don't care! I don't have anything left in this world! Nothing worth living for anyway! I don't care if I die; I just want to smack him, just once! I don't care what happens to me! I don't have anyone left to live for!" She fell to her knees in hysterical sobs, her back heaving from the rate she was breathing.   
  
He crouched near her, putting a hand on either of her cheeks, bringing her gray eyes to look into his sky colored ones. "What about me, Shiko? Aren't I worth living for?"  
  
She didn't answer, but took refuge crying against him once more. Without any more words, he gently scooped her up in his strong arms, rising and carrying her inside his house, and placing her on a couch, later to explain what had happened to his mother. She would understand, she always did. He waited until the girl fell into a trance-like sleep, then left to speak with his mother.  
  


*  


  
_"Otanjobi, Nee-chan!" Said the younger girl, presenting her sister with a bouquet of pink and yellow flowers. "Omedato!"  
  
"Arigato, Motto-chan! Where did you find such pretty flowers?"  
  
"In the field." Smiled the girl. "I picked them special for your seventh birthday!"  
  
There was an explosion far off to the east. The older girl looked worriedly at the boy to her left, understanding his troubled gaze.  
  
"What is it?" Asked the little girl.  
  
"Fireworks." The boy told her. "Fireworks for your sister's birthday."  
  
"The angels must be celebrating!" The little one decided, joyously.  
  
"I'm sure they are, Motto-chan. I can almost see them."  
  
"No you can't! They are in Heaven."  
  
"But I can see them in my imagination, can't you?"  
  
The little girl closed her eyes and thought hard.  
  
"Hai. I can see them too."  
_  
"Shiko you need to eat something." Bulma's voice brought her out of the trance she'd been in.  
  
"I…that's okay, I'm not hungry."  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. "You're going to get sick if you don't eat more. How can you possibly help Trunks at all on an empty stomach?"  
  
"I'll be fine, really." She stood and slipped outside.  
  
The sun glinted off of the sword Trunks was sharpening.  
  
"Ohayoo Gozaimasu, Trunks-kun."  
  
"Ohayoo, Shiko-chan."  
  
She knelt close to him, leaning over his shoulder, watching. The blade fascinated her enough that she found herself reaching out to touch it.  
  
She suddenly found Trunks's hand wrapped around her wrist.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"I… I don't know. For some reason I… I wanted to touch it."  
  
"It would cut you."  
  
"I know, but…I don't know."  
  
He looked at her closely a moment, then sheathed the weapon. "I don't understand you sometimes, Shiko-chan."  
  
"Neither do I Trunks-kun."  
  


c  


  
_"Maybe we'll see those angels soon, Nee-san! I can hear them getting closer!"  
  
The girl listened hard, and so did the boy next to her. They shared a look of concern. The explosions where getting closer and closer. Suddenly, they stopped.  
  
"What happened?" The girl asked the boy.  
  
"I don't know. I think they're getting closer."   
  
There was a rustle in a bush near by.  
  
"They're here!" He yelled. "Run! Go somewhere else!"  
  
"I don't want to leave you here alone!"  
  
"Go! Take your sister and go!"  
  
The girl took her sister's hand, and they ran to a nearby church, the safest place for them to go, or so they thought._  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" She screamed, clawing at the air, waking from her dream. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"  
  
She sat up quickly, breathing heavily, clutching the blankets in her fists. Then the tears started to flow. She buried her face against her knees. "Oh Hontou, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. "We should have kept running! The church wasn't safe! I remember now! I'm so sorry!"  
  
She stopped crying and looked out the window, breathing in shaky gasps. "But it's too late now. I can't change it now. You're dead and I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"  
  
She curled up in a ball, still sobbing. Exhausted by her own grief, she fell into another deep sleep.  
  
_"We're safe here, Hontou-chan." She was breathing heavy.  
  
"Why did we run from the angels, Shiko-san?"  
  
"They weren't angels, they were demons."  
  
"Then why where they celebrating?"  
  
"They weren't, they were…never mind. I'll tell you later."  
  
"What about Trunks-san?"  
  
"He'll be okay, I hope."  
  
There was frantic knocking on the door.   
  
"Let them in, Shiko-san."  
  
"No, we shouldn't."  
  
"What if they are running from the demons, like we where? You gotta let them in! You gotta!"  
  
"O…okay."  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and in stepped a teenage-looking female. She smiled coldly. "Hello children."  
  
The girls screamed in unison, backing away.  
  
Just then, Trunks stepped through the door.   
  
"Leave them alone, Juuhachi-gou!"  
  
The woman laughed. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because you've got me to deal with!" He spat.  
  
"Okay." She chuckled.   
  
Trunks turned to the girls. "Run, now!"   
  
"But Trunks-"  
  
"GO!"  
  
She took her sisters hand again, and they ran. They ran for the sake of their lives.  
_  


d  
  


Okay, you tell me what you thought, and tell me if it's worth the continuation.  



End file.
